Noche en el bar
by GlowMist12
Summary: Las chicas deciden ir a un bar a liberar el estrés de la vida pero se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle... sus novios celosos.


**Hola-hola bambinos :3 volví!...con un one-shot resultado de según mi mamá "No saber que hacer con mi tiempo libre" pero mirenme hice algo productivo! (o eso quiero creer).**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.. Yo solo hago pasar a sus creaciones por situaciones idiotas. **

* * *

—Esta parece ser la noche perfecta para vestir de hipsters— comentó Lucy

—Y burlarnos de nuestros ex —secundó Levy

—Tomar el desayuno a media noche— le siguió Erza

—Enamorarnos de extraños— agregó Mira

A Juvia solo le corrió una gota por la frente al escuchar las ideas locas de sus amigas que parecían olvidar que tenían novio, pero no negó ninguna.

**Lallaalalalalalalalchicaslocaslalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

Con esas ideas, el grupo de chicas salieron hacia el bar más cercano, pidieron la primera bebida que veían y la tomaban de un trago, aunque claro nadie se comparaba con Cana, una de las chicas que vivía (casi literalmente) en el bar.

—Esto es miserable y mágico— Dijo una Erza borracha con una botella en mano.

—Nos olvidamos del estrés del trabajo— dijo la Strauss

—No se ustedes pero yo me siento de 17 en lugar de 22— dijo una Lucy que había bebido 20 botellas y un barril

—Mira Juvia ese chico, te está mirando— apunto Levy hacia un chico que estaba en otra de las mesas del bar.

—¡Ve a bailar con él! — decía Erza mientras empujaba a la Loxar hacia el desconocido chico.

Lalalalalalallalaborrachaslalalalalalalalalalalala lalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

—¡TOMEN ESO HIJO DE PUTAS!—Gritó Erza tirándole botellas (vacías) a todo aquel que "no la dejara beber tranquila", o en menor caso.. que respirara.

De fondo se veía a Lucy platicando (con muy poca distancia) con tipo pelirrojo.

A una Levy riéndose a carcajadas con un tipo que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Juvia no había vuelto.

Y Mira también hablaba con el mejor amigo del pelirrojo.

**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalopagarancaroolala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalllalal**

La Heartfilia volvía de hablar con el pelirrojo y había vuelto con sus amigas, no sin antes dejarle una suma de dinero al tipo, el lo miró confundido e intento devolvérselo pero Lucy lo rechazó diciendo cosas como "Si él te encuentra, lo necesitaras para el hospital" Y acto seguido se marchó con una sonrisa.

Otra vez, estaban todas, bueno casi todas, en una mesa bebiendo.

—Ya no supimos nada de Juvia y el chico genial ese— dijo Levy tomando un pequeño trago a su botella—¿deberíamos buscarla?

—Déjala olvidar las penas.. ya volverá— dijo la peli escarlata empinándose una botella.

—Ya vámonos, ya me aburrí de aquí— dijo Mira levantándose y pagando lo que tomó.

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo que la peliblanca y salieron del bar y se dirigieron a la casa de Lucy.

lalalalallaalalalalalalalaltienennoviolalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Prepararon los tendidos, camas o cualquier lugar cómodo para dormir y se acostaron sin tomarse la molestia de ponerse pijama.

…

…

…

…

¿No vamos a dormir, cierto?— pregunto Lucy desde la cama que compartía con Levy

—Nah— dijo Erza levantándose de la cama

…

¿Volvemos al bar?— preguntó Levy

—Es ahora o nunca— dijo Mira parándose, tomando su bolso y yendo hacia la puerta.

Todas la siguieron y salieron en camino hacia el bar.

**lalalalalaalalalalalalapartyhardlalalalalalalalaal alalalalalalalaalalalalalalalaala**

Al día siguiente...

—¿¡DE..

—QUIEN..

—RAYOS..

—FUE..

—LA

—IDEA?!

Y ahí estaban, las chicas sentadas en el sofá (Juvia volvió mágicamente en la noche sin que nadie lo notara), con la mirada baja, teniendo enfrente a sus novios con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo se enteraron? Cana habló y dijo que sus chicas estaban invitadas a la próxima fiesta en el bar, ya que se habían divertido mucho la otra noche.

—¿¡Y BIEN?!— Dijo Natsu que tenía el ceño fruncido un poco más que los demás. ¿Por qué? Simple. Se enteró del chico pelirrojo y si no tuviera tanto interes en la explicación que le iba a dar su novia ya hubiera arrasado mar y tierra para encontrar el chico y dejarle en claro las cosas, pero primero la explicación.. luego la masacre.

—Fue..—comenzó Levy en un susurro— IDEA DE LUCY!— gritó mientras se paraba y apuntaba con un dedo acusadoramente hacia la rubia.

La rubia que aun mantenía la cabeza gacha, la levantó en cuanto oyó la acusación que le hacia la peli azul.

—¡TRAIDORA!—Gritó Lucy mientras se paraba—¡PERO BIEN QUE TE DIVERTISTE CON EL TIPO ESE! ¡NO PARARON DE REIRSE EN TODA LA NOCHE!.

—¡OYE, AL MENOS YO NO DESAPARECÍ TODA LA NOCHE COMO JUVIA!—Le gritó de vuelta Levy.

—¡NO METAN A JUVIA EN SUS PELEAS! ¿ QUE HAY DEL CHICO CON EL QUE MIRA HABLO TODA LA NOCHE?—Ahora fue Juvia la que se levantó gritando.

Y mientras las 4 chicas (Mira al final se unió para evitar que sus amigas dijeran de mas) gritaban sobre lo que sucedió o no anoche, y los chicos discutían sobre que había que mantener (según Natsu) lejos a sus chicas de cualquier tipo-con-pelo-mas-oscuro-que-el-suyo-que-pudiera-a rrebatarle-a-su-novia.

Jellal no se había unido a la pelea de chicos y viendo el panorama, decidió lo que pudiera dejarlo menos sordo: sentarse con su novia.

Erza que no había dicho palabra alguna, vio como Jellal se sentaba alado suyo.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste en el bar Erza?—Preguntó el peli azul

—Le tiré botellas a los borrachos—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con simpleza la Scarlet.

—Ah…

**lalalalabotellazosalosborrachoslalalalalalalalalal alalalalalalala**

Esa noche... en casa de Lucy...

Lucy tomó su celular de la mesita de noche, marcó el numero de sus amigas y las puso en una llamada compartida.

—¿Vamos al bar?

Y por la cara de todas surcó una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**¿Disfrutaron mi intento de comedia :3?**

**Y esto amigos míos es el resultado de aburrimiento en clases mas largas y aburridas que un informe de gobierno.**

**No tenia en mente a nadie cuando escribí sobre el chico pelirrojo que habló con Lucy pero les dejo a su imaginación quien puede ser.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima. **

**¿Review?**


End file.
